Save Your Heart
by Mmisery.Loves.Slash
Summary: Rachel and Kurt start going to spy on Vocal Adrenaline's practices. One day Rachel see's something that shocks her to core. Eventual Faberry.


**A/N: Quinn never got pregnant with Beth thus meaning she didn't give her up to Shelby. This is AU.**

You wanted to check out Vocal Adrenaline you heard they were stiff competition having been eight time national show choir champions. You have no qualms about your abilities you know that with enough hard work and dedication your band of misfits could take them down. But that doesn't take away from Vocal Adrenaline's accomplishments. So you devise a plan to sneak to a few of their rehearsals. You don't want to tell all of your fellow glee clubbers because you sure many of them would be against it. You run through the list of who you should take with you on this scouting mission and you decide upon Kurt as you and him are starting a tentative friendship and you know this is just the thing that you two can start to bond over.

You approach Kurt and he is quickly on board to learn some juicy gossip out the competition. You tell him it is merely a scouting mission to compare the talents of the two Glee clubs but apparently he doesn't buy it and thinks you just want to learn a few of their secrets to perhaps take them down. It isn't like that of course but yet you humor him. After making sure he didn't breath a word of this too anyone you two leave together after Glee in his SUV you park it well away from Carmel to see what they will have in store for everyone at Sectionals.

You and Kurt start going everyday after Glee to see their routines and every day you're not disappointed at what you see as you are more in awe to say the least. You pay special close attention to their coach Shelby Corcoran you find her voice mesmerizing and you swear you've heard it before. It's not till you go through a box of things from your childhood that you find what you were looking for. Then you hear it the same voice you've heard as of late when you and Kurt sneak into Camel. That's when you know who she is.

"She's my mother Kurt" you tell Kurt calmly as the two of you are watching as Shelby show one of their newer members some vocal exercises. He just stares at you his mouth agape until he finally snaps out of it.

"Are you sure, I mean how do you know" you stare at him momentarily then back to Shelby.

"Her voice I knew I had heard it before then went through a box of things from my childhood. That's when I found the tape of her singing. My fathers gave it to for my bat mitzvah I haven't listened to it in forever but I knew I couldn't forget that voice.

"So what are you gonna do Rachel, are you going to talk to her."

"Right now I don't know I would very much like to meet her but for now I am contented with just listening to her sing." And you do the next couple of weeks you and Kurt start to sneak in later when Vocal Adrenaline is done practicing just to hear Shelby sing as you notice that she sings to the empty auditorium when they've all gone home. Kurt is there for you with moral support if you need it, but you tell him next time you're going to come by yourself and he has no problems with it.

"No problem Kurt while I do understand we are in a rival territory I will be careful and be wary of my surroundings. He stops walking beside you gives you a look and you return then he nods. You are both making your way back to Kurt's SUV now as it was getting late even though both of you seemed to be getting lost in the moment with Shelby's amazing's vocals. As you make your way into the passenger side you and Kurt can't help but notice in the distance Shelby's figure jogging up to a red car then talks to the person briefly before looking around then getting into it. Then the car drives off and you then look over to Kurt who's now looking back at you.

He rolls his eyes.

"Ah come on you know want to follow that car Rachel that right there was the epitome of shady and suspicious." He says as he gestures wildly with his hands. You look back to where the car previously resided and then again back to Kurt.

You sigh.

"No Kurt I can't do that that would be a major breech of privacy and I haven't even properly introduced myself to her yet." you tell him firmly.

He laughs. "Really, says the girl who has been spying on Vocal Adrenaline and their coach who turned out to be her birth mother."

"I understand that Kurt but I would rather not interfere with her personal life" you huff at him.

"So you agree that was kind of personal" he smirks.

"Kurt!"

"Oh fine I'll drop it, for now" you roll your eyes at him and then you both get in the car.

You can't help but wonder as Kurt starts talking about the latest gossip at school, who your mother drove off with. You start to think about her like what she does in her free time or who she knows. Then you start to think maybe you should reach out to her soon so maybe she won't be such a mystery anymore.

"Rachel are you listening" Kurt inquires.

You look over to him and nod you head as Kurt continues on with his discussion on how Mr. Shue wears way to many vests and how he seriously has a problem.

You wonder how you're going to approach her when you do meet her. How does one approach the woman that gave birth to them you should definitely brainstorm it when you get home.


End file.
